


The Balance of the Forced

by DocterCaboom



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Personalities, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: Ben Solo is too weak to uphold the balance that his grandfather worked so hard to achieve, but Kylo Ren and Snoke aren't.





	1. Is There More Than I?

He was always different. Able to see past everyone, yet still focus on them. See who they really were. Sometimes, the power scared him. But now? It was the responsibility that scared him. He knew all what his grandfather did, he was never sure why, but took the knowledge as a blessing and curse.


	2. Plans of Balance

Most of what his grandfather did was not helpful to balancing the force, Kylo would be sure to avoid such things if he could. Ben wished he could be this vision of his, the man that Snoke couldn't see. But Snoke relied too much on the dark side of the force, and relied on old teachings. Ben nor Snoke could not understand, but Kylo knew that the light side was the path to the dark side.


	3. Memories of the Force

"To balance the toy, you have to start on one side, then continually shift to the other side, without letting the first side move. If it moves, the balance will be messed up, then so will your concentration, then you can't balance it at all cause now you have to figure out where to begin again." That was one of the few things Kylo remembered from his childhood. It had been Ben's father, Han Solo, showing Ben a toy he received when he was younger. Ben was more innocent back then, a true culmination of decision, both yet neither light and dark... a child.


	4. What's Worth The Balance?

Ben wouldn't understand, nor would he be able to know. Snoke would be able to suppress Ben in a deep state until they got to the Unknown. Until then, Kylo would be suppressing the dark future he saw... by killing the Jedi corrupted by both dark and light. Snoke had proved his worth when he had gifted Kylo those memories, the knowledge of elder Sith and old Jedi ways. It would all prove vital in the path to balancing the Force.


End file.
